Drops of Jupiter
by DarthAbby
Summary: A little oneshot of romance and loss to the tune of 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train. Yukka, Sukka. Songfic. Enjoy!


**I always loved the idea of Sokka/Yue, and so here is my tribute to Yukka!**

Set a few years post-war.

**Avatar is not mine; it belongs to some dudes working for Nickelodeon.**

**Drops of Jupiter is not mine, it belongs to Train.**

**000**

Sokka took a deep breath of the crisp, cold air and smiled. He was on their bridge, the one they had met on for two nights on a row. The one where she had told him that she liked him, _a lot_, but she was engaged. The one where she had kissed him.

The moon was bright and full in the dark sky and the stars seemed dim and crude in comparison with the moon's beauty.

As Sokka watched, the moon seemed to grow nearer, and took the shape of a young woman.

"_Yue_." He breathed.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair._

"Hello, Sokka." She smiled down at him sadly, though she emitted a warm, glowing light.

_She acts like summer,_

_And walks like rain._

"Yue, I've missed you so much!" Sokka cried and held his arms out, but she stayed a few feet above him.

_Reminds me that there's a time to change,_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey._

"But you found someone else." She said softly, and Sokka abruptly remembered his beautiful Suki, an engagement necklace he had carven himself around her neck.

_Since her return of her stay on the moon,_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June._

"I'll always care for you, Yue." Sokka whispered. "You were the first girl I loved."

_Hey, hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey, hey._

"I love you too, Sokka. And I always will. You taught me to be free."

_So tell me,_

_Did you sail across the sun?_

"The moon has only been more beautiful since that night." Sokka murmured after a moment.

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

"I've watched you every step of the way, and I couldn't be more proud to say that I knew you. You helped end the war, Sokka." If spirits could cry, Yue was doing so.

_And tell me,_

_Did you fall for a shooting star?_

"You did your own part in helping end it. You saved the waterbenders, Yue. You saved all of us."

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

"I helped the Moon Spirit. You helped the world." She smiled gently.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation,_

_Tracing her way through the constellations,_

_Hey, hey, hey._

"Why here? Why now?" Sokka asked suddenly.

_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo._

_Reminds me that there's room to grow._

_Hey, hey, hey._

"Why not? The world is at peace. The nations are thriving once more, and there is no more fear."

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as,_

_Plain old Jane told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly,_

_So he never did land._

"But I've changed, Yue. You said it yourself, I found someone else. I still love you, but Suki has my heart now." Sokka looked down, afraid that he'd hurt her.

_But tell me,_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

"You were young, Sokka," she murmured, "It's only natural to find someone else."

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_Then head back to the Milky Way._

"Besides," she added, "You had met Suki before you met me, and you felt an attraction to her then, too."

_And tell me,_

_Did Venus blow your mind?_

"How do you…? Never mind." Sokka sighed, figuring it had something to do with weird spirit magic.

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

"I came because I wanted to let you know that I want you to be happy. You're happy with Suki, so it's fine that you're marrying her." Sokka blinked. That had been exactly what he had been worrying about.

"But, Yue…" he struggled to find the right words.

"I love you too, Sokka." She whispered before disappearing.

000

Sokka sat up in bed, drenched with a nervous sweat. The dream had been frighteningly realistic. In the sleeping bag next to him, Suki stirred.

"Sokka? You okay?"

He studied her face for a moment, staring intently at her glassy, half asleep brown eyes, her soft brown hair, and her heart-shaped face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He whispered.

"Well, go back to sleep. We'll reach Kyoshi Island by tomorrow." She rolled over and laid her head back down.

Sokka sighed and looked up at the full moon. They were far from the North Pole, but he thought he felt a slight chill as he looked upon the Princess turned Moon Spirit.

_But tell me,_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_And head back to the Milky Way._

_And tell me,_

_Did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_But tell me,_

_Did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

Sokka took a deep breath and lay back down. Suki was right, he should get some sleep. But the conversation with Yue had made him realize how much he missed her.

_And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_


End file.
